1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a document image generation apparatus, a document image generation method and a computer program that perform a processing for adding a supplementary annotation on a sentence represented by an image.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional technique is known to perform a character recognition and an automatic translation on a document represented by electronic data, such as a document represented in an image obtained by scanning of a manuscript. A patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-121539) shows a technique that places a translated word for an original word in a document and in an interline space near the original word, and in the case that the interline space of the document is narrow, the technique changes the character size of the document to be smaller in generation of the document. A patent document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-324720) shows a technique that adjusts a display form of a translated word in order to make a display length of the translated word shorter than an display length of an original word on a document, when the translated word is placed in the interline space near the original word on the document. A patent document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-301713) shows a technique that is capable of placing a translated phrase for an original phrase, and of underlining the original phrase. A patent document 4 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-53838) shows a technique that generates a translated sentence for an original sentence, and places the translated sentence in an interline space of sentences in generation of a document.